Anti-solar and anti-glare protective eyewear are often called sunglasses even though often constructed exclusively of plastic rather than glass. This eyewear is intended to offer year-round comfort and protection for the eyes against direct sunlight, direct glare, and reflected glare, and against related visible and near visible radiation including ultraviolet and near ultraviolet (blue) radiation. Typically, sunglass frames are composed of polymeric and/or metallic materials and sunglass lenses are composed of polycarbonate or glass. There have been numerous basic lens types, including constant density, photochromic, mirror, gradient and polarizing. There have been many hundreds of sunglass frame designs, some incorporating visors, that have been designed to perform specific functions which are mandated by specific light conditions and users' activities. In connection with such conditions and activities, such criteria as sunlight attenuation and impact resistance have been defined by the American Standards Institute (ANSI). The foregoing technology/industry perspective has dominated eyeglass appearance and function for many years. In the past, however, traditional eyeglass designs have continued essentially unchanged, each design being limited to particular users for particular conditions.